


smear

by girlsarewolves



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intimacy, Introspection, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: He traced the smudged patterns of paint on her skin. It pleased him when a tremor ran through her; his stone warrior was still human underneath all her battle scars.-(A moment of intimacy and introspection.)





	smear

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. Oooold. I've polished it a little, but it's mostly unchanged from when I first wrote it. It's purple prose-y and short, but idk, I kind of like it. I've been going through older fics and decided I wanted to post them here because a) a lot are for smaller fandoms and pairings so why not put a little more out there and b) show off good works I've done and/or how I've grown as a writer over the years.

* * *

He traced the smudged patterns of paint on her skin. It pleased him when a tremor ran through her; his stone warrior was still human underneath all her battle scars.

She could be hotter than a midday under the harsh light of Ra, or as refreshing as the cool waters of the Nile. Her eyes were black in the dim light of flames. Obsidian; heat that had burned hot and bright only to cool and harden. But she was still flesh under his palms.

He liked to remind her of that; that she was still human, still alive, still flesh and blood and heart and soul, not a cold and unfeeling statue like the vessels for their gods. Not simply a living, breathing tapestry of art for Seti to display.

She hated him for it sometimes, he knew. She hated everything that she loved, and plenty that she didn’t. To the rest she was numb indifference.

If they were somehow able to last for years, he knew she would grow that way towards him. She could cling to something for only so long. Only that which was fundamentally her would last. Her favor would falter, and soon he would be nothing but a painful reminder of all she could never have, never be.

And she would grow closer to that cold statue, that living, breathing tapestry at Seti's side.

It would kill him to bear her gaze of apathy. But it was a fate fairer than death - the penalty they both knew they were certain to face before her interest had a chance to fade. Yet if the gods had mercy, their secret would be safe until it was a memory of their youth and a new Pharaoh reigned.

Always, though, she would remain on his skin; smears on his hands.

* * *

 


End file.
